Mad Scientist
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Light Yagami is a unfortunate fortunate person. Saved from death only to wake up in Hell. A pale man claiming to be a doctor saved his life and is now demanding payment, which he doesn't have.  full/better summary inside  *gore, yaoi, madness* LxLight
1. The First Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warnings**: Will eventually lead to yaoi. Gore. Foul language. (Mello you naughty kid XD)

**Pairings: **LxLight MelloxMatt (maybe one more, seriously stressing the maybe)

**Summary**: The creepy mad scientist L is looking for a new lab rat. Unfortunately, he seems to have found a perfect one. The poor brunette got into a car accident and L revived him. Now he owes the man. He has no choice but to undergo a series of unwanted experiments. Will he ever adjust to his new life?

* * *

><p>The city was peaceful, relaxed. The light buzz of traffic did nothing to deter , but only aid the city's calm temperament. People walked along the sideways, cheerfully greeting one another. It was a good day. It wasn't too hot or too cold. The sky didn't feel empty as there were some big, puffy, pristine white clouds in the sky. The city folk were enjoying life as it was.<p>

It was perfect. Perfection like this had to be broken, it couldn't exist in such a flawed world. So, with a screech and a crash, that perfection ended. Screams reverberated off of nearby buildings and blood was splattered on the asphalt. There had been a car accident.

A young man's upper body was protruding from a windshield and glass was scattered everywhere. Blood and drenched his now torn shirt. The police has already arrived and shook his head at the auburn haired boy. It was clear to all that he was dead. However, a good Samaritan was not satisfied with that. He'd been walking by and saw the whole thing happen. He watched as the teenagers good looks were ripped to shreds as he passed through the glass. He wondered, idly, what had gone through that boy's head. His chocolate eyes looked mortified.

The man walked up to the tape line, easily slipping through the gathering crowd and tried to enter.

"No civilian past this point." A police officer said. The man just looked at him with his big black eyes, mild irritation showing.

"If you don't let me through that man is going to die." He said monotonously, pointing at the boy in the windshield.

"Are you a doctor or something? If so, you aren't a very good one. That man is already dead." The civilian tightened his jaw.

"No. He's nearly dead. Let me see him, or he will die." His tone was sharp and clean.

"I'm sorry, even if you say that, I can't let you pass. Plus, we've got good enough doctor's here." The man nodded solemnly and turned around. The police man had assumed he'd given up, he was dead wrong, excuse the play on. No, this man did not give up. On anything. Instead, he pulled out his black cell phone and hit speed dial one.

"Watari," He said after the ringing had stopped. He carefully explained the situation to the man on the other end of the phone. After receiving a satisfactory answer, he hung up. He waited five minutes before the policeman came and found him sitting on the curb.

"I'm so sorry sir. My sincerest apologies." He had a fearful glint in his eyes. "Please, sir, come with me. I'll take you to that man immediately." He bowed slightly, as all Japanese men did to show respect, and lead the man back to the scene of the accident.

The raven haired man nodded and pulled off his medical bag from his shoulder. He always kept it with him for emergencies. He looked over at the ambulance. Perfect.

"I want this man in that ambulance in five minutes. He's still alive." He yelled to anybody who could hear. He watched the police officers immediately jump to attention, the medics already listening to his every command, waiting to be of use to the great and powerful man. And, as he requested, the teenager was out and in the ambulance in, admittedly, ten minutes. But, it was unreasonable to ask of anything better.

He, and his medical bag, was in the ambulance as well, pulling out all the things he'd need.

"Let's begin." He said with a grin. He was going to prolong a man's life. "Get me a blood bag. I need to take resuscitative measures. His heart needs to be restarted. I'll need to cut him open. It feels like he has a few cracked ribs." He said. An assistant in the ambulance immediately handed him a blood bag. The man hooked it up to an intravenous drip then handed the needle to the assistant. "Put this in his arm when I give the command."

The doctor picked up a scalpel and used his free hand to tear the boy's shirt open. He looked at the ripped flesh and grinned again. He put the blade on the boys chest and dragged down, making a clean cut. He then cut horizontally at boy the top and bottom of the gash, and pulled the brunette's skin open. He placed a an electro pulsar on the boys heart and looked closely. A tiny piece of glass was lodged into the muscle. He groaned.

"Hand me the mosquito forceps." The assistant handed them to him and he slowly pulled the glass out, careful not to make the cut worse. He then grabbed a needle and dissolving thread and began sewing up the tiny cut. After that was done and his gloved hands where completely soaked in blood he looked to his assistant.

"Get ready." He said. He reached back and turned the electro pulsar on and watched as it sent shocks into the patients heart. The doctor bit his lip in suspense. He hoped he hadn't waited too long. The brain was surely damaged, but a new solution he'd recently created may be able to fix that. Soon the boys heart was beating regularly and the doctor turned towards his assistant. "Now would be good."

The assistant nodded and hooked the IV up to the boy. "Also, since he's revived, he'll be feeling pain. I was in a hurry, so I didn't apply any anesthetic. Get me a curtain to separate his head from his body. Start the ambulance and take me to my lab. Start him on morphine, immediately." He didn't realize how much he was asking for because his usual assistants did anything and everything he asked in a speedy manner. "One more thing, inject he patient with a 4 milligram's of Dimethylheptylpyran. There is some in my medic bag. If you don't have any use that." He paused for a moment. "Why are you not doing anything?" The assistant quickly started doing the things he asked, first of all, telling the driver to leave and head towards to doctor's lab when he realized he had no idea where it was.

"Where is your lab?" He asked quietly. The doctor groaned. Just drive to the nearest hospital. My butler will pick me and the patient up from there. Where I have assistants that actually assist." He said, irritated. He was adjusted to just saying things and having them done. He was currently injecting the patient with DMPH, one of the things he'd asked the assistant to do. The man swallowed thickly, he's confidence in the medical field quickly draining.

"Yes, sir." He said, hurt. He walked out and told the driver the raven's orders. Soon he returned and they began moving . The doctor remained standing and was pulling out chunks if glass with some larger scale forceps. He was careful not the let the glass break into smaller pieces. This was all he could do at the moment. He couldn't stabilize the broken ribs until after he got to his lab. So, he sat there, meticulously pulling out shards of glass. He's also need to sew up the face. He could do that now, but he wanted to try out a new solution he'd just created.

"You, take this phone and call speed dial one. Tell the man that answers of the situation and where he, my assistants, and possibly my bodyguard, need to be. " The assistant nodded, glad to be giving an order he could actually accomplish.

The doc sighed impatiently, wanting to be at the hospital already. The man was alive, so there wasn't any particular hurry… But still. The glass pulling was a job the smallest of his assistants would enjoy.

After twenty minutes they finally arrived and the ambulance door was thrown open, waiting loyally was his butler and assistants. They ran up to the back and started getting to work immediately. The pulled the cart out gently, along with the IV and the Electrocardiogram machine. They loaded all of that into their own medical van. The doctor smiled, glad to have competent people with him now.

"You're job is done. We'll contact the boy's family ourselves." The raven said coldly, grabbing his bag and leaving the ambulance, crawling into the back of his van.

He looked over at his littlest assistant. He was pale, had white hair, and dark black eyes. The doctor smiled and handed him both the mosquito forceps and the regular forceps.

"Remove all the glass in this boys body." The vehicle started moving, Watari already taking off for the lab. So efficient. His pale assistant started working.

"Why did you want the bodyguard to come?" One of the assistants asked, this one blonde. The doctor sighed.

"You, get into the metal box behind you and get me some stabilizers for his ribs. Because, I feel better when he's around you three." The blonde nodded and swiftly got what the doctor needed.

"Thank you, Mello. Please start cleaning up his face" He said, taking them and the clamp. He turned towards the last one, the redhead.

"Matt, after Mello is done, try to get this man's information. With a good look at his face it should be no issue for you." He said coldly. The redhead nodded, pulling out his laptop. The raven smiled slightly and began fixing the broken ribs. After he was done he folded the skin back down and began stitching it up, satisfied. The tough work was done and they were home. It had only taken thirty minutes. Two ribs in such a short time was impressive.

They all got out and Mello, along with the albino, pulled the teenager out, Matt got the IV and ECG, trailing behind them. The doctor followed as well.

"Matt, what information have you gathered?" He asked, the teens face now nice and cleaned up. Though still swollen and cut up. Even so, the doctor was sure Matt got a good enough look to find a picture of him online.

"His name is Light Yagami. Son of police chief Sochiro Yagami and housewife Sachiko Yagami, brother to Sayu Yagami. Recently graduated from high school as the valedictorian. Took the entrance exams at a prestigious university. Yet to hear word. Age, eighteen. Japanese. Height 5'10". Weight 110 pounds. Blood type A." The redhead recited.

The doctor nodded. Blood type A. He hoped that joke of an assistant checked to see his blood type. The doctor doubted it and looked at the IV drip. It was indeed A. Perhaps they'd just gotten lucky.

Once inside the giant mansion of a laboratory and all set up, the doctor injected the teen with the regenerative unspecialized cells he'd isolated. He really wanted to see if it would work. The raven waited patiently. For thirty minutes he sat there and started at the boys face. His assistants already gone off to do other things.

Finally, the swelling on the face started to go down and the gashes began shrinking in size. The doctors eyes widened and he quickly started writing things down on his clipboard.

"It worked…" He mumbled. Lost in his discovery, the raven haired doctor didn't notice the brunette's eyes slowly open. He blinked a few times before remembering the accident. It had just happened so suddenly. He must be in the hospital, he concluded.

The teenager looked over at the man by his bed. He had crazy, wild, black hair. The man was thin and gangly. His pale skin shone brightly in contrast with his deep, black eyes. The brunette's vision was still kind of blurry, so he couldn't really make out much else. Except for the blood on the man's clothes. He coughed slightly, his abdomen extremely sore, but that seemed to, surprisingly, be the only thing. The pale raven stopped writing and looked over at the patient.

"You're awake then?" The brunette struggled to focus his vision. "Perhaps the multiplying agent worked too well…Hopefully it did what I intended though and returned life to all of those dead brain cells.."

"Wha…" The teenager said stupidly. The man's shoulders dropped.

"Maybe not." Light, finally regaining his senses, rubbed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, throat extremely dry. He thought, maybe, it was the man that hit him.

"My name is L. I am your doctor."

* * *

><p>That was chapter one. The rating will go up eventually by the way! I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Review! -Lunar


	2. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warnings**: Will eventually lead to yaoi. Gore. Foul language. (Mello you naughty kid XD)

**Pairings: **LxLight MelloxMatt (maybe one more, seriously stressing the maybe)

**Summary**: The creepy mad scientist L is looking for a new lab rat. Unfortunately, he seems to have found a perfect one. The poor brunette got into a car accident and L revived him. Now he owes the man. He has no choice but to undergo a series of unwanted experiments. Will he ever adjust to his new life?

* * *

><p>The brunette tensed. This man was his doctor? Suddenly he felt very nervous. The man looked so… Well, unprofessional, among other things. He rubbed his face again, this time more alert, there were no abrasions. That was odd. He was sure he should have at east one cut on his face. He flew through a bloody windshield.<p>

"You should be experiencing some discomfort. Tell me, how do your ribs feel? I wonder if it managed to reach there yet…" The alleged doctor asked. Light swallowed thickly, his breath ragged. His throat was so dry.

"Hurts…" Was all he could manage. He really needed a glass of water. He couldn't speak.

"Did the solution not work completely?" The raven lifted his thumb to his lips and nibbled on the nail lightly. A habit he had for when he was deep in thought. His eyes looked glossy, like he wasn't really all there. Light furrowed his brow. He tried his best to moisten his mouth, but he just couldn't muster up enough saliva.

"Water…" He croaked out. The doctor's eyes widened and he laughed. That's why he was acting so… unintelligent, for a lack of a better word. He simply couldn't speak. Of course. The pale man slowly got to his feet and walked out of Light's sight. The brunette lifted his arm and lightly rubbed his chest. So sore. Soon the doctor returned, holding a cup. The teen tried to sit up, but, irritatingly, found he couldn't. The doctor groaned and hit the button on the side of the bed. The top of it started raising so the teen was sitting up. As it moved, his face twisted in pain.

The doctor handed him the cup and turned to grab his clipboard, waiting for the brunette to speak. Preparing to record his mental status. He was dead for at least ten minutes. He wasn't dead when he went through the windshield, but eventually passed away. About the same time as L had him pulled out of the vehicle, relatively ironic. That was long enough for the brain to be lacking oxygen and do some serious damage.

"Thank you very much. Where am I?" The brunette set the now empty glass down on the bedside table. The doctor nodded. So, Light could manage simple sentences.

"At my laboratory. Mr. Yagami, you were killed in that car crash." He answered dully, as if it were a common occurrence. Well, in his line of work, that wasn't too far off. He raised his pale hand, silencing the questions that were sure to come. "I'm a world class doctor... And scientist of sorts. That's why this is technically a lab, however, it also functions as a hospital. For certain patients anyway. Now then, as I was saying, you died. You were dead for at least ten to fifteen minutes. Do you still have all of your memories?" He got ready to write.

Light's jaw was down, mouth wide open.

"You'll catch flies…" L snickered automatically. Something Matt often said to Mello when he 'one upped' him.

Light took a moment to process all of what he'd just been told. Was that even possible? Bringing a person back to life after being dead for a whole ten minutes, minimum? Even for a world class doctor or scientist, or whatever… It was impossible, wasn't it? He quickly snapped out of it. Truth or not, he was alive now.

"I do… Shouldn't I have brain damage?" It was an obvious thing. Was that why L was asking about his memories?

"I used an experimental solution on you, Mr. Yagami…" L mumbled dismissively. "Hm… Would you say your thoughts are going as smoothly as usual?

"You what! You can't do that without my consent!" He yelled. L pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated. He hated having to go through all of this so often, always doing it with other patients he'd experimented on. He'd just like to get the questions over with before going into all of this. Well, he figured, if the boy could understand what he said next, then his brain was fine anyway.

"It was something vaguely similar to mitosis, as it had the cell division property. As you may already know, during mitosis all of the chromosomes move to the equator of the cell and from there split into two identical cells. After that the cells separate and decondense, to sum up, telophase. Basically, I replaced the hematopoietic stem cells in your spinal marrow. The solution should proliferate and spread throughout your entire body. Embryo extracted stem cells multiplying at a rate like that and being distributed so quickly, I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this, Mr. Yagami…" He wasn't, but Light didn't need to know that. The brunette looked a little lost, as L had expected. But he didn't look as confused as he should.

"So, it layman's terms, it was a regenerative agent mixed with unspecialized cells." Light concluded. L's eyes widened. The kid… Understood him? Two of his assistants couldn't figure it out with so little thought. It wasn't the most complicated of his ideas, but nonetheless, it was impressive for such a young kid to get it and have zero medical training. The raven grinned, interesting…

"Hm… Tell me Mr. Yagami, how do you plan on paying for the work I did on you? The materials for the solution I used are not exactly easy to come by… Or cheap." He said, a malicious plan already in the works.

"I'll figure it out. It's not like I have to pay it right away, it's just a simple medical bill…" Light said dismissively. L ground his teeth. He didn't like it when people spoke to him in such a manner.

"Oh no, Mr. Yagami. You see, I'm not some regular doctor, and it's not just a 'simple medical bill.'" L said firmly.

"Just what exactly do you mean by that?" The brunette asked, not understanding where the raven was going with this.

"I mean, you either pay me or go to jail. I hold that kind of power and I'm not afraid to use it. This is very serious." L had a casual tone to his voice. It irked Light to hear the raven talk so easily about sending the brunette to jail. "However, I do have an alternative that I'm willing to offer you…"

"What is it?" The teen asked suspiciously.

"Simple. Work it off."

Light looked contemplative. He figured he'd be given some type of janitorial job, as he'd had no experience in the medical field. That couldn't be that bad, especially when the alternative was jail. He lent his favour easily to working for L. But still, working for another person in such a position? Light Yagami was an arrogant, cocky boy. He had confidence to spare. So, for such a person, to actually work in such a 'lowly' as he considered it, way, was nearly unthinkable. He ground his teeth. When compared to jail, any normal person would easily see the wonderful thing they'd been given, but not Light. No. He was seriously considering jail.

"Okay. I'll do it." He said begrudgingly. It may have been the better choice of the two, but he still didn't like conceding. His doctor grinned crookedly and stood up.

"Great, I'll go get one of my assistants to make a contract. It won't take him long. He'll be in here shortly to type it up on that computer." The man said, gesturing to a laptop behind him. Light nodded sleepily. "Get some rest. I have a feeling that solution hasn't finished doing its job." L said, walking away. The teen nodded and laid his head back onto the pillow lazily. He closed his heavy eyes and drifted off.

The brunette jolted awake. He threw himself upright in the bed, much less sore than he was earlier. L wasn't lying. He smiled, amazed. Sure, the solution should've worked in theory, but for it to actually work in practice, blew Light's mind a little.

"You're up." A voice said, impressively duller than L's. Light turned his head towards the direction of the voice. A small child sat, typing away at the laptop L had referenced before leaving. The tiny human had curly, white hair, and eyes extremely similar to L's. There was a difference though… Was it maybe the shape? The boy clicked a button loudly and sighed. He then stood up and wandered over to Light.

"The contract is printing now. " He examined the teenager closely. "Why would he want to keep you, I wonder?" The teen mused aloud, clearly not understanding. Of course, nobody really understood L's motives. About anything.

Light was frozen. He couldn't stop looking at the boys eyes. What was it? What made them so much different? Why did looking at the child send shivers up Lights spine? What was this foreboding feeling growing in the pit of his stomach? Those eyes. He didn't like them. There was just something deeper about them, something _colder…_Those eyes, so dark, they could turn Medusa to stone. They could terrify a blind man. They could... Well you get the picture.

"Can you not speak?" He asked, walking away to retrieve the contract. "Did he do something to your vocal cords while you were out? I doubt it… Are you simply a mute?" He returned, Light continued to stare at him dumbly. "Maybe you're just stupid." He handed Light the contract and a pen.

The brunette would've read the contract, he would've understood what he was agreeing to, if only it was somebody else who wrote it up, if only it was one of the other two… But it wasn't. It was Near, and Light couldn't look away. He was afraid if he stopped staring, the child would kill him. Much like a cobra and a rat. Light felt like he was just lunch for the devious cobra. Just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Light glanced down only for a moment, to see where the line that he was suppose to sign was.

_There, in that very moment, was the pivotal moment in his life and it was all Near's fault._ At least, that'sthe most obvious person to blame.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyes the second installment of Mad SCientist! I really shoudl rename it... Anyway, if you have any questions about all the sciency junk, just ask in a review, I'll be sure to answer you! It hasn't gotten all that technical yet, but it surely will when we delve into- Ah, that's for later!<p>

I would like to thank **Suki, Saffylaffy, BeyondEvolanGrace, A Abstract**, and **Chowdergal** for your wonderful reviews! They inspired me to get this chapter out so quickly! And all you silent readers out there, please follow their example and review!

Review! -Lunar


	3. Planned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warnings**: Will eventually lead to yaoi. Gore. Foul language. (Mello you naughty kid XD)

**Pairings: **LxLight MelloxMatt (maybe one more, seriously stressing the maybe)

**Summary**: The creepy mad scientist L is looking for a new lab rat. Unfortunately, he seems to have found a perfect one. The poor brunette got into a car accident and L revived him. Now he owes the man. He has no choice but to undergo a series of unwanted experiments. Will he ever adjust to his new life?

* * *

><p>"Evening, Mr. Yagami." L nodded towards the brunette as he walked into the 'hospital' room that Light had occupied for the past three weeks. Light had to stayed there so long for rehabilitation purposes, and to make sure that there were no negative side effects from the drugs L had given him.<p>

"Evening, L." The teenager mumbled, sitting up in his bed. "Am I cleared to leave yet?" He asked. L didn't answer, or even appear to look like he'd heard what the boy had said. Instead, he walked over and laid Light back down, then lifted his shirt.

The doctor bent down and ran his hand over the teenagers ribs. He'd removed the stabilizers two weeks ago. That solution had done amazing things to Light's ribs. When he took them off, only hairline fractures where left. It was amazing. The rib bone had entirely separated, and, within a week, it had nearly healed completely.

"Lay your bed down and do a few sit ups for me, please." L said, disconnected. Light knew not to try and make conversation when the raven had that glossy look in his eyes. So he merely complied. He did ten sit ups, without any pain. The pale man beside him nodded and smiled.

"I believe that you are completely healed, Mr. Yagami." L said finally. "You can start working for me soon." He pulled a chair over by the bed and sat down on t with his knees pulled to his chest.

"You're saying I can go home?" Light wanted to jump for joy. The whole time he was there he hadn't been able to see his family, for reasons L refused to explain. He'd argued with him on many occasions, but that did nothing. Finally, he would get to see them again.

"Hm? Well, if you mean move to your official room, then yes," L smiled in a sickeningly sweet way, "you get to go home." Light lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not liking the sound of what L was saying.

"Exactly what I said. You needn't worry. Mello and Matt, my assistants, already collected your belongings that were thrown away. Which was mostly clothing…That should be satisfactory. Mr. Yagami? Why are you looking at me like that? I told you, it's time for you to get to work." Light was confused. Why were his things being thrown away? Was L seriously insinuating that he'd be living there? It had to be a joke. Although… He'd learned it wasn't in the man's nature to joke.

"Thrown away? What are you trying to say?"

"Wait a minute… Mr. Yagami, you did read the contract didn't you?" He asked it, almost as if he _knew _that Light didn't read it. Light glared, that's because he did know. He did know that Light didn't, couldn't read it, and he knew the bloody reason for it too! Light had seen the other assistants walking past his room. They weren't nearly as eerie as the albino kid.

"You… You did it on purpose! You had that kid come in here and have me sign it! Knowing that I'd be too distracted to read it. Too eager to have him leave. Too scared to look away from the creep!" He accused. L grinned menacingly.

"Why Mr. Yagami, that's _absurd." _Light ground his teeth together. _Manipulative bastard_, he thought.

"Just what exactly are the terms?" He asked darkly.

"You gave me permission to pronounce you dead, Mr. Yagami. According to the contract, you will be living here with me, and until your debt is paid, serve as a guinea pig of sorts. You will be my lab rat, Mr. Yagami." L's usually indifferent and nonchalant aura took a sharp, heavy turn. The brunette felt his mouth dry up and he couldn't speak. Was this man serious? Light couldn't believe it. The pale man was not a real doctor. Doctors don't experiment. Just what was he?

L seemed to read the question in Light's eyes. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"I'll send two of my assistants in to take you to your room and help you get settled in." Chuckling lightly he said, "I'll keep that _creep_ away." L reached the door and just before leaving, turned. "Oh, and Mr. Yagami? You're correct in inferring that I am not a doctor. I'm actually a scientist." With that he was gone, leaving Light alone with his thoughts.

"This… This can't be real." He gasped. He dropped his head into his hands. Was he really going to live the rest of his life like this? How many experiments would he have to undergo before he was free? Was he ever really going to be free? If only he'd read that damn thing… It was all that bloody Near's fault! It was an unfair accusation, sure, but he didn't know who else to blame… perhaps it was the fault of the man who had hit him? Perhaps it was because he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Maybe it was Near's parents for giving birth to such a freak. L could also be blamed. For a multitude of reasons. One, for bringing Light back to life. Two, for using that solution on him, which L had later named URA. Three, being so cruel. Four, choice of occupation. And five, for just existing. Light really didn't like L or Near. And with a bias pretense, he was sure he wouldn't like the other assistants either.

It was then that Light felt cold metal against his skin. He slowly turned his head to come face to face with a gun. He froze. This place was a mad house.

"'Sup." A man's voice said from the other side of the gun. Light looked around the metal death and his eyes fell onto a blonde boy. He had icy blue eyes and was grinning. Light pinched the bridge of his nose. Was anybody here sane? The blonde lowered the gun. "I'm Mello, this is my sidekick, Matt." He gestured over to a redhead standing on his left. The boy had red lensed goggles over his eyes, shaggy red hair, and was holding an electronic device, pressing buttons rapidly. There were two scars on the child's face beneath each of his eyes.

Light took a moment to wonder if he had been a victim of experiments as well. Had that raven forced others into his situation? Light grimaced. What kind of experiments would he have to handle? He really didn't like this situation. He couldn't let the raven get away with this. He needed to tell somebody. Maybe he could get to a phone. If not, he had to escape. It couldn't be that difficult, now could it?

"I'm Light Yagami." The brunette said strongly. He was determined to escape, somehow.

"We know. Hold your arm out, Matt's going to remove that IV. I don't know L kept you on that. You could eat just fine…" Mello commented. Light begrudgingly held his arm out. First, he needed to convince everybody else that he was going to cooperate. The redhead slowly removed the needle. Light winced at the slight pain.

"It's cheaper that way, Mello." Matt mumbled very quietly.

"Stand." Mello sure was bossy. Still, Light complied. "Alright, we'll take you to your room and give you a rundown of how things will work around here for you. I'll only go over it once, and nobody else here will do it either. They don't care enough to. So, listen up." Light towered over the two younger teens and thought that he could just beat them up now and run. It was then that he remembered the gun. Perhaps that was Mello's reasoning for shoving it in his face earlier. Just to show that he had it and Light shouldn't do anything stupid.

The trio started walking and Light looked around. The halls were pristine and empty, cold. Much like a real hospital. Had he not been told otherwise, he surely would've thought that it really was.

"Alright, the most important thign you need to know, L is the boss. Whatever he says, goes. No matter how cruel or evil it may seem, he's always got a plan. It's always to help better the world. So don't even try. The only person L ever takes counsel from is his bodyguard and Near. But there is speculation his body guard isn't human…"

"Mello…" The redhead elbowed Mello.

"Right. Sorry. I'm the only person that thinks that. Anyway, point being, nobody will side with you if you argue with him. When he experiments on you it will have a reason. He doesn't just do it for fun. Lately, him and Near have been cooped up in the lab, I believe they are working on something big and will use you as the lab rat. When they get a result for whatever they are doing, I have a feeling you'll be set free." Mello and Matt led Light down a flight of stairs and through two hallways before stopping at the third door on the right. The blonde nodded and Matt opened it, shoving Light in.

"This is your room," he continued. "You shouldn't wonder this place or L's bodyguard will get you. The doctor doesn't like people who get into his things without asking. If you aren't allowed to do something, don't do it. That's pretty much the rule to live by here. Just know, nobody is on your side, but we aren't out to get you either." Mello grinned and started walking out the door.

Matt paused for a moment and turned to look at Light before he followed Mello.

"Hey… Light? We… We've all undergone experiments. Don't feel… Y'know, like you're the only one." He smiled in an oddly sincere way and sped out of the room. He seemed uncomfortable and awkward. Like he didn't fit in his own skin. He didn't come off as a very socially apt person, so Light felt strange in getting that small bit of 'comfort' from him.

The brunette laid back on his bed and sighed deeply. He needed to figure out how to escape before he was disfigured by the gaggle of mad scientists… Mello said nobody was on his side, but Matt seemed pretty empathetic. Maybe he'd suffered a lot from what L had done to him. Was it the scars underneath his eyes? Light was fairly good at getting people to do exactly what he wanted. Surely he could get the redhead's help. He appeared unstable anyway. Unstable people were easier to manipulate. That is if they were the quiet, helpless kind of unstable. Not the bat shit crazy 'I'm going to kill everybody' way.

He was tired. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want this to happen. Surely, there was some way out. The brunette closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. A nightmare. Perhaps, he wasn't here at all.

"Mr. Yagami, time to get up." Damn. It was real.

* * *

><p>Okay well, things are about to get a little complicated in the next chapter. XD I've had to do a crap ton of research for this story cause I've never actually had a biology class. Just IS 1, so I've had to teach myself about all this crap. However, this chapter had nothing technical going on, thank goodness.<p>

Special thanks to **Chowdergal, Saffylaffy, wishingbell, **and** Suki** for your wonderful reviews! Remember reviews mean a lot to authors! Please continue reviewing.

If you read my work and enjoyed it please let me know. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside!

Review-Lunar


	4. Thwarted by a Freak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warnings**: Will eventually lead to yaoi. Gore. Foul language. (Mello you naughty kid XD)

**Pairings: **LxLight MelloxMatt (maybe one more, seriously stressing the maybe)

**Summary**: The creepy mad scientist L is looking for a new lab rat. Unfortunately, he seems to have found a perfect one. The poor brunette got into a car accident and L revived him. Now he owes the man. He has no choice but to undergo a series of unwanted experiments. Will he ever adjust to his new life?

* * *

><p>"Mr. Yagami, time to get up." Damn. It was real.<p>

Light's eyes slowly drifted open and he looked at his captor, feeling bile rise to the back of his throat. Was it to start today? He slowly sat up, forcing the putrid liquid down.

"I need you to come with me please. We are to conduct the first experiment. The sooner we start, the sooner it'll be over for you. I'm estimating your total time here will only be a few months, minimum… Unless something goes wrong of course." The raven waved his hand and started walking about of the room.

Light sneered. He couldn't believe this. It was so soon, he didn't even have time to devise an escape plan. The best he could do was look around and try to memorize the layout as L led him to the operating room. The door was a pristine white, just like everything else. It had a small, blue metal number '2' on it. He shook his head and sighed. Everything in the damn building looked exactly the same. He would need to get blueprints. They had to be kept in the place somewhere.

L opened the door and stepped inside, indicating for Light to follow and sit down on the bed. The teen hated this. L seemed so sure, so cocky. Like he didn't believe Light would do anything to him. The brunette's auburn eyes widened. That was it! Why didn't he just knock L out and run?

Brilliant people often overlook the most simple of solutions. They over think it. Not seeing what's directly in front of them as they are too busy searching for hidden things. For example, if a certain person were to hand a man like Light a cookie and say 'please enjoy the cookie' while walking away, it's very possible he would feel nervous about eating it. He would start thinking about all the different ways eating the cookie could be bad. For example, the person may have put something gross in it, like bugs, or spat on it, or anything equally as disturbing. So, instead of enjoying a well-meant gift, he would throw it away, having overlooked the most simple of things. It was very much possible, and highly likely, that the cookie was just a cookie. As it was given to him by his sister.

With that perspective, it becomes clear that Light didn't think about overpowering the scientist, because it was easy, it was a simple way to solve him problem. Light didn't think of simple things in his complex brain. However, with the accidental thought now swimming in his head, Light couldn't help but smile. He was going to escape, and it wouldn't even be difficult.

The brawny teen stormed up to the detectives back and kicked his back. The gangly man crumpled to the ground in a matter of seconds. Light, with a satisfied smirk, turned and began walking towards the window. If he was on the first floor, he could easily slip out the window. He looked down to, disappointingly, discover he was not on the ground floor.

"Damn…" He mumbled. He spun on his heel, preparing to run around the building until he found the stairs, when he hit something and fell backwards.

"Ough!" He yelled, grabbed hold of his lower back. The pain was searing. Just what the hell did he run into? He looked up to find a man standing in front of him. Light stared for a while.

"Just who the hell are you?" He demanded, getting to his feet. The man said nothing. Light, now standing, discovered that he was taller than the mysterious person. "Look, I need to leave." Light said, taking a step forward when the man leaned forward and punched Light in his stomach.

The brunette was quickly drained of air and, no matter how much he gasped, he couldn't breathe. The man slammed his forearm down on the area in between Light's shoulder and neck. The teenager yelped and fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Light?" A familiar voice said. Near ran into the room and looked at the scene that lay before him. "You." He pointed o the man in black. "Tend to L. I'll take care of him." He said, eyes creepy as ever. The man nodded and ran to his employer.

Near dragged Lights limp form over to the bed and laid him down.

"You really aren't that bright, are you?" The albino said coldly. "I'm sure Mello informed you about L's body guard… Why would you attack him anyway?" He adjusted Light's body so it laid straight. H felt around Light's ribs, to make sure none of them were cracked.

"Alright, he only tapped your diaphragm and hit one of your pressure points. You should remain control of your body soon…" The brunette didn't like this feeling. He struggled to lift his arm, to no avail. The albino turned away and walked towards L.

"How is he?" Near asked. Light tried to watch the encounter.

"Alive." Was all the strange man said. With L in Near's hands, he walked out of the room, throwing Light one last glance. Or it seemed that way anyway. He was wearing dark sunglasses so Light couldn't actually see his eyes.

"Mello is going to be so upset when he finds out…" Near mumbled with dread. He wasn't particularly fond of Mello, and even less fond of his ridiculously strong attachment to the doctor. Mello, in turn, hated Near, because he was L's favourite.

"L." Near said, in the same monotonous voice, and tapped L's face. He turned and glared at Light. The stupid idiot did nothing but cause problems. If they didn't need a living test subject so bad, he was sure he could get Light out of here.

However, he knew of L's plans, as he was a part of them, and knew how important it was that they keep Light.

"Don't leave, or he'll return." Near warned, he elevated L's head and groaned. "If you did any serious damage, Mello will throw a fit." Near was truly annoyed by the blonde. It was a shame, because he found Matt's company tolerable, but never got past that point as the two were always together and Near couldn't focus of Matt with Mello screaming at him. Mello was just a jealous asshole. But there was nothing Near could do…

He tried to avoid most everybody in the house. There were only two people that he really talked to… L and the bodyguard. L was worried seriously worried after the albino had performed a few surgeries of his own. There was a single incident, where a patient was displeased, even though the actual surgery went of without a hitch. The patient didn't realize the results would be so harsh. Since then, he's been sending threat letters to Near. The bodyguard has been instructed to stand guard while Near sleeps.

So, one of the two men he respected had been knocked out by Light, and the other was severely annoyed by the brunette. Near's reasons for disliking the idiot were only growing and growing. L groaned quietly.

"Doctor Ryuzaki?" Near questioned. Ryuzaki was one of L's many aliases. The doctor had made so many, so that he couldn't be tracked down by politicians and the like. L was his most powerful one, though.

The one he was using in Light's town though, was Hideki Ryuga. A simple plastic surgeon. Of course, that may have been compromised with his appearance at the crash site. Yet another reason to hate Light.

"Mmnn… Near…" The raven said, mildly disorientated.

"Yes?" answered the albino.

"Could you please ask Watari to fetch me a slice of cake? I fear I'm not feeling 100 percent." Near rolled his eyes. L was fine.

"Sure." He sat L up slowly, made sure he was stable, then quietly left the room, being sure to glare hatefully at Light.

"So then, who's the one who stopped you?" L asked. Light directed his eyes towards the man.

"Your bodyguard…"

"And you're still conscious?" L asked incredulously. "He must have some reason for holding back so much…"

"Holding back?" Light yelled. "I can't move!"

"Ah… Never mind. He was mad at you." L chuckled lightly and tried to stand. "So then, Mr. Yagami. What did you learn?"

"Don't patronize me." Light ground out, looking away. L feigned a smile. He slowly walked towards Light.

"Mr. Yagami, can you sit up?" L asked. "I'd like to inspect your condition." The brunette nodded and, with much effort, was able to sit. The effects of whatever that freak had done were finally wearing off. "Ah, thank you." L smiled. He then reeled back and brought his fist slamming into Light's cheek. "An eye for an eye Light." He said darkly.

Light flew back and could immediately feel his face throb and swell. This whole escape thing couldn't have gone worse, he thought, leg twisted in the blanket on the bed and his neck twisted in an odd way because his head was pushed against the floor and he was hanging off of the mattress. Though is neck was not broken, he was starting to get a headache.

L pulled Light back up and set him properly.

"As I was saying before you ha your little episode." L said, eyes dark. "I'll be removing on of your fingers today. Maybe two, if all goes well."

"_What_?" Light yelled.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the super late update! I tend to do that for no explainable reason! I mean, I could explain it, but it's rather complicated! I should stop babbling now...<p>

Review! -Lunar


	5. PCNA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warnings**: Will eventually lead to yaoi. Gore. Foul language. (Mello you naughty kid XD)

**Pairings: **LxLight MelloxMatt (maybe one more, seriously stressing the maybe)

**Summary**: The creepy mad scientist L is looking for a new lab rat. Unfortunately, he seems to have found a perfect one. The poor brunette got into a car accident and L revived him. Now he owes the man. He has no choice but to undergo a series of unwanted experiments. Will he ever adjust to his new life?

* * *

><p>"Mr. Yagami, we're going to put you under now." L said in that sickeningly sweet way he had. Light swallowed thickly and Matt, almost with a sad look, but the breathing mask over Light, so it could filter in the gas.<p>

"Count down from ten." Mello said sternly.

'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five… four… three…" Light's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes. L waited a few more moments before beginning.

"Mello, move that tray towards me, Near hand me the scalpel then inject the patient with an anesthetic, and Matt, hold a bowl under the hand to catch the blood." He waited for each assistant to comply. "Let's begin!" He said, brining the scalpel down on Light's index finger, slicing the blade around the appendage in a perfect circle, destroying the warm flesh. Blood squirted out and dripped down L's hand from cutting under the finger. Matt stood faithfully, holding the bowl filled with water, watching the liquid pour into the metal thing. The redhead hated the sight of blood and it made his queasy, but even if L did know, it wouldn't matter. Blood was part of their daily life, and he just had to life with that disgustingly thick, red liquid with it's putrid iron scent.

L sliced through the muscle with ease, tensing when he hit bone. The raven extended his own index to push down on the tip and dig the sharp knife in.

"Near, get ready with the advanced URA." L said.

Thirty minutes earlier.

"What?" Light yelled, appalled. "You can't do that!"

"I can." L responded. "It's simply further experimentation with the URA…"

"What's wrong with what you already did?" Light demanded.

"Mr. Yagami. Sciences a growing thing. When one conceives a baby, does one stop there?" He asked. Light frowned.

"That's a completely different thing."

"No." L said sternly, not happy with the interruptions. "The agent is still being tested and advanced. It took too long to heal you… There are two things I will be testing with removing your finger. I am curious to see if you'll grow a new one, or, if I hold to old one too it, it'll reattach itself. If so, the time frame that was recorded previously will be no good. I don't want to hold up your finger that long." Light honestly couldn't tell if it was a joke. "So, with the help of Near, I adjusted the formula."

The brunette frowned. "Have you tested this advance formula?"

"No." L's tone was too light for the situation. "That would be why we are removing your finger."

"What?" Light yelled angrily. "Are you kidding? You changed the formula and you aren't even sure if it's going to work?"

"Mr. Yagami!" L yelled, holding his hand up to silence the panicking teen. "I assure you, we made no alterations that could cause an unwanted result. Honestly, the worst situation could be that nothing will happen and I'll give you a new finger. It won't be human but…" His voice trailed off. "Of course, the most desired result would be for it to grow back. Then again, if we made it too strong, you could just start growing fingers all over your hand. That would be bad as well…" L smiled a little, enjoying the image that popped into his head. Light was not amused.

"L. This is not funny." He said sternly.

"It'll be fine. Everything will go according to plan. My own intelligence combined with his will be plenty to keep you safe. Though you won't understand the mechanics of it, the formula is safe." Near walked into the room and looked at Light dully. The brunette directed his eyes towards the ground.

With a scowl, Near glared at L. The raven simply smiled back.

"Thank you for the compliment Near." The pale man said. Near just went over to a nearby desk and started typing on his laptop, ignoring the two completely.

"Mello heard." He said distractedly.

"Darn." L said, glancing at Light. "Well, hopefully revenge won't be on his mind during the surgery.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Light's finger plopped down into the metal bowl and blood splashed up, getting on both Matt and the floor. The redheads breath became ragged.<p>

Near held up a syringe and placed it on the brunette's arm.

"Ready." He said, voice dull and uncaring. The actual doing of the experiment didn't interest him, the results did.

"Now." L said, starting intently at the nub. Near quickly injected the patient. "We'll wait exactly three minutes before holding the finger to him, then we wait one minute. After that, we need to reattach the finger." The three assistants nodded.

The seconds ticked by in a painfully slow way. L wouldn't blink, afraid he might miss something.

Matt looked at Mello, trying to get his mind off of the blood and the stench. It didn't' quite work and Mello was staring right at the bowl. The redhead couldn't help but follow his gaze.

He choked back some bile and tried not to cry.

"Ah!" L nearly screamed, pointing at the nub. "Near! You were right!" He yelled, jumping up and down like a school girl. A curious action, but, considering what was happening, it was reasonable.

Light's finger was actually growing back. Slowly, but surely, there, little by little, the cells replicated, created tissue, and eventually formed muscle and flesh. Even bone. It was amazing.

"What did you guys do?" Mello gasped.

"The isolated cell division property wasn't proliferating fast enough. It needed to be distributed and replicate at a faster rate. I accelerated it."

"But how?" Mello asked, irritated. Near knew damn well what he was asking.

"Simple, Mello. I added a base." He said almost sarcastically.

"Cell reproduction isn't a chemical reaction. Or at least… I don't think it is… If it is, would a base even do anything? I don't get it…" Matt said, now curious himself.

"Perhaps base wasn't precise enough. I used proliferating cell nuclear antigen."

"Hm? I'm not a scientist. I'm the tech guy." Matt reminded. Near scowled and almost said 'then why ask' but resisted.

"Basically, it's a protein that acts as a processivity factor for DNA in eukaryotic cells. It does this by encircling the DNA, thus creating a topological link to the genome." Near explained for the umpteenth time. Did he have to spell it out?

"Huh?" Apparently he did. These people were geniuses, weren't they?

"It accelerates mitosis." L said simply. Mello and Matt nodded. Near ground his teeth together.

They really had grown apart over the years. Each of them specialized in different things. They were all great surgeons, don't get me wrong. Near, of course, was a scientist, just like L. Matt was the 'tech guy'. Anything that had anything to do with electronics, he could do. Didn't matter what is was. For example, creating a fake certificate of death. Mello was good at getting nitty gritty. He knew just how to hide their true identities and to cover up any experiment L had done to a person without their consent… Usually defiling corpses.

Together, they all worked to help L and better the world by making incredible advances in science. This one was by far the most impressive though.

"Amazing…" L said, nibbling on his thumb. He grabbed the newly formed finger and tugged gently on it. It didn't fall off like he thought it might. He then wishes Light was awake so e could ask him to wiggle it around, but that would have to wait.

"Success." Near said. "However, this begs the question…" He trailed off. L nodded, understanding. Matt and Mello scowled.

"Yes Near. That's correct. But… If it didn't…"

"I agree. Perhaps we should then…?"

"Yes. That is the best option. The safest option, for sure."

"Then we'll?" The albino asked, clarifying.

"Of course." L smiled and looked at the seething blonde. "Mello, Near and I need to go discuss something, will you please clean up here? Matt, help him out." He said, walking away, Near following closely.

"Matt." Mello said irritated. "Clean this up." With that he stormed out of the room. He hated that Near and L were closer. Granted, Near wouldn't say that. In fact, he didn't even care much for L. He respected the man, yes, but didn't like him. Near didn't really like anybody.

The redhead frowned and felt his eyes water as he started wiping the blood off of Light's hand. He was still breathing shallowly and had to keep on hand over his mouth, biting his tongue, trying to distract himself form everything else.

Eventually he was down on his hands and knees, cleaning it off of the floor. Why was this his job? Why did he always have to do these things? He finished and put the bloodies rag into the metal bowl. He wondered if L would need this appendage later, and decided to store it in the freezer, just in case.

After that, he checked Light over, to make sure he hadn't missed anything, glad that no blood had gotten onto the sheets. Changing them with no help and an unconscious Light would've proven extremely difficult.

After washing the scalpel, Matt left the room, heading out onto the roof, glad that it was nighttime.

There he saw L's bodyguard, drinking tea. Matt thought it was an odd sight, as he'd never seen the man without a mask, but he'd recognize his outfit anywhere. Plus, who else could it possibly be? Matt slowly snuck up behind him, so he could get a better look.

"You can sit down next to me." The man's silky voice rang. Matt jumped at the sound and smiled sheepishly. He moved forward to take a place next to the fighter.

"Irish?" The redhead asked, referring to the mysterious man's accent.

"Yes. You were born there, weren't you?"

"Yes." Matt shrugged.

"… Mr. Jeevas, why do you let things like that happen?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Matt looked up at the starry sky, smiling slightly and inhaling the clean scent of night air.

"Blood makes you nauseous. Why didn't you make him help you?"

"Wh-what? Blood doesn't make me nauseous!" Matt chuckled awkwardly. It grew silent. "So… uh… Do you know what they are working on?"

"Yes. But it's not my place to tell you. It is their discovery and they should be the first ones to tell people." With that the man finished his tea and stood. "I must go." Was all he said, before leaving.

Mello backed away from the roof door. Was that true? Did blood make Matt nauseous? The blonde frowned deeply and started walking away.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long for an update! I recently moved into a new house, adn then there was SacAnime that kept me busy! However, I finally got this done! I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read and review Mad Scientist. And for those of you who are reading any of my other stories, I will try and update them as well!<p>

Review! -Lunar


	6. Guilt and Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warnings**: Will eventually lead to yaoi. Gore. Foul language. (Mello you naughty kid XD)

**Pairings: **LxLight MelloxMatt (maybe one more, seriously stressing the maybe)

**Summary**: The creepy mad scientist L is looking for a new lab rat. Unfortunately, he seems to have found a perfect one. The poor brunette got into a car accident and L revived him. Now he owes the man. He has no choice but to undergo a series of unwanted experiments. Will he ever adjust to his new life?

* * *

><p>Light awoke, breathe ragged. He cracked open his dry lips and tried to get in as much air as he could. It wasn't exactly working. He tried to sit up, but found his body was too weak. Light's auburn eyes darted about the room, trying to find somebody, anybody. Ah… Of course. Near.<p>

With a heavy sigh, he tried to talk, the only thing coming out was little cracks. He tried to thrash around to get the albino's attention, but really couldn't move all that much. The brunette felt dizzy from the lack of air. His eyes widened with terror. No. He couldn't go like this! Not in a strange place, under a strange man's control. For the first time in a long time, Light wanted his father.

His eyes watered and he continued to struggle, to no avail. It was then that Light saw a man clad in black. Hopeful, he continued to gasp. The man shook his head and hooked his arm under Light's neck, holding a glass of water to his lips. Light drank in large gulps, grateful. He clung to the man and drank and drank until there was nothing left.

"Th-thank you…" He wheezed. The man nodded and set Light back down, walking over to Near.

"Near!" He yelled, the albino finally looked up, seeing the mans disappointed look, more or less. The bodyguard was wearing sunglasses. "You're patient nearly died! The hell are you doing?" He asked, clearly angry.

"What?" Near asked, still apathetic. The guard's voice grew dark.

"You were suppose to be keeping an eye on him. Do you realize what it would do to your research if he had died?" The man said. Near's eyes widened a bit. So he was worried about their research? Why?

"How would that affect you?" Near asked blatantly.

"Your research makes you happy." The guard growled. "Pay more attention. You should check him out, he's still not fairing so well." With that, the raven spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, still seething.

Near stared after him, a bit intrigued. That was the first time Near had heard the man talk so much. He shook his head of the useless thoughts and walked over to wear Light was laying. Near stared at the pale skin, sunken in eyes, and the sweat pouring off of Light.

Near left the room, saying nothing. The brunette's eyes widened. He knew the albino didn't like him But to seriously leave him in this condition?

"No… Please…" He croaked. He had thought that everything was going to be okay, but no. Near left him like this! How could he? Was that kid even human?

Near returned shortly with a peach. He put some latex gloves on and lifted Light up with one arm and held the fruit up to Lights mouth.

"Bite." He instructed. Light happily obliged. The juice squirted into his mouth and he chewed heartily. His brows furrowed and he chewed slower, looking at Near worriedly. "Can't taste is, can you?" Light shook his head in the negative.

"Mr. Yagami, I believe that you have a serious vitamin and protein deficiency." He said, walking away. "It was something so clear… How could I have missed that?" He frowned. "The proteins and such needed to recreate your finger took a reall toll on your body and you weren't ready for that…. If we had removed your entire arm like I'd wanted…. It probably would've killed you." Near looked ashamed. How could ha have been so blind?

"I will send Matt in later to inject you with a booster." He said, walking out. "Until then, just try to rest. You need your strength."

Light looked down at his hand, remembering the surgery from Near's little speech. Five. He had all five fingers! But… It almost looked like he was wearing a ring on his index. Upon closer inspection, he could see that it was a scar! L really had cut off his finger. He looked at the tip, trying to find the scar he had from when he was little and tried to cut a watermelon. Nothing.

So then… Was this a new finger entirely? Could it be that their formula really worked?

Light heard timid footsteps and he looked over to see the sympathetic face of Matt, holding a syringe.

"Hey Light." He said sadly, turning to the IV so he could inject the protein fluid into it.

"M-Matt." The brunette said, eyes heavy.

"I'm sorry about this. Y'know, they really should've done something to prevent this…" He shook his head. "If they had decided to take off a larger part…" His voice was cold. "They aren't suppose to make mistakes like that anymore."

Light couldn't really hear what the redhead was hearing. It was just mumbling to him. He was falling back asleep, too weak to maintain consciousness.

"That should do it…" He said, walking away, seeing that Light had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"L, how could we have overlooked this?" Near said darkly. The raven nibbled on his thumb, lost in thought. If they had made such a simple error, who's to say they wouldn't do it again? "Honestly, what if we'd done something else? The test subject would've died and then what? We can't test on Matt anymore…" The albino's voice faltered, guilt overcoming him momentarily.<p>

"Near…" L said, voice hinging on delight. The albino raised a brow. Why was L in a good mood? "Do you realize what this means?"

The albino frowned. Did L figure something out? Was there anything to figure out? If so, how come Near hadn't thought of it yet?

"What?" He asked begrudgingly.

"We've done it!" He said, getting up from his curled position on the couch. "This is it! This is the uncertainty we didn't' know about!" He clapped excitedly. Near looked away. It was embarrassing to see an adult perform such an act.

"L. You're wrong." He ground out. The raven stopped and deadpanned.

"I doubt it."

"L, all we've found is another _un_certainty." He challenged.

"Uncertainty? In what way, Near?" The albino sighed and ran a hand through his white locks. He paused momentarily, looking at his unnaturally colored hair. Yes, they'd all undergone experiments for the sake of L's research…

"Well, for our main purpose, we've reached nothing but another calculation to deduce." He explained. L frowned, the kid was right.

"So… How do you suggest we go about figuring the mathematics." Near looked down, ashamed. The albino put his hand on his forehead, so that he didn't have to look at his white bangs as he said the cruelest thing he could.

"We need to torture Light." His face contorted with irritation. He knew the difference between right and wrong. He knew what was good and what was bad. But there had always been something he was never certain on. Is the good of the many worth more than the good of the one?

To torture an innocent man for something like this… It was such a dark way to go about it. Near was a noble person, honest, and solid. But now, he felt as though he'd been pushed against the wall. This was the only option. But it wasn't a fair option. Oh, how he hated shades of grey.

L nodded, not nearly as guilty as Near.

"I suppose you're right. So, what should we take next?" He asked, moving on. Near frowned. That was L. Cold and unfeeling. He really didn't like L. The raven played dirty. For him, the many was held way above the one. Near narrowed his eyes, it was time to work. He couldn't busy himself by think about such things.

"I don't think we're quite ready to jump all the way to large body parts. Let's attempt the regenerate Light's kidney. If it doesn't work, considering it's make up is much different from a finger, he'll still have his other one." That was the least brutal thing he could think of.

"Logical. Alright, let's get to work." L said, pressing a button on a monitor. "Watari? Could you please connect me to the nearest mortuary?" Near sighed, pulling out a few pieces of paper and a journal.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they are going to do to him?" Mello asked, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Matt stood by the door frame, fiddling with something connected to the wall. He took the Philips out of his mouth to answer the blonde. "I mean, what was all that stuff Near was talking about?" He said, annoyed.<p>

Matt sighed and put the Philips back in his mouth so he could get back to work. Mello wasn't talking to him because he wanted to hear his opinion. He just wanted to rant.

"Who does that nitwit think he is? He did it just to make me feel like an idiot!" Matt frowned. No, that's not it. Near simply doesn't understand them. He had no clue that he wasn't explaining it simply enough. He explained it that way because he'd assumed they were smart enough, or well advanced enough in that particular field, to understand. In an odd way, it was actually a compliment.

Of course, Mello would never see it like that.

"I really hate him. Why was he chosen to be L's main assistant?" Mello growled. "I could've done it just as well!" The fiery blonde yelled. Matt sighed. "It's because Near is better at sucking up. He tries to act like L to get more attention."

That's it. Matt had had enough. He spat out the Philips and it clanged on the ground. Mello stopped to look over at his roommate and best friend.

"Mello! Open your fuckin' eyes! Near. Doesn't. Like. L! Where have you been? He got the position because he IS smarter than you! And you weren't even that interested in that field! You prefer hands on and you know it!" The goggled man yelled, fed up. "You just bitch and bitch and bitch! I know! I know you're angry and frustrated because you feel left out and that L doesn't see your worth!" The redhead threw down the rest of his tools and took off his gloves.

"The hell crawled up your ass, Matt? Quit being such a dick!" The blonde yelled, face red.

"He see's your worth! That's why he always gives you all of those secret assignments!"

"Secret? Shit! He always makes the guard go with me!"

"And it's not because he doesn't believe that you are capable of doing it on your own! It's because he cares for you! He cares about you! Dumbass! He just wants to be sure that if anything bad does happen, you aren't the one who gets in trouble. He wants to be sure that if that gun you have is ever fired, the guard gets blamed!" Matt slammed his fist against the wall.

"You can be so single-minded! Quit pissing and moaning and just get over yourself already!" The boy had been waiting so long to say all of this. "Just because you are still in the damn closet doesn't mean you have to take out all of your frustrations on everybody else! I'm not your punching bag, Mihael!" He shrieked, running out of the room, heading to the roof.

The blonde sat on his bed, staring at the place where his best friend once was. Since when was Matt so insightful? How did he know all that? Mello smiled slightly. Maybe that was why he loved the man. He always knew just what to say to make the blonde feel better, even if this was a little different then how it usually happened. Still, Matt made good points. The more Mello thought, the more he saw how childish he was being.

"Ch." He adorned a shit-eating grin. "Matt! You dick!" He yelled as loud as he could.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of it! The chapters are about to really pick up and we'll start seeing some BL and gore! Yay! Thank you for sticking with me for soooo long!<p>

Review! -Lunar


End file.
